Little sister?
by doggie hybrid
Summary: Inuyasha was doing fine with the gang and searching for the jewel shards until a demon girl comes and he finds out that shes his sister.. he goes to Sesshomaru for the truth...how will he deal with his new sibling
1. Little sister?

Doggie hybrid

* * *

Little sister?

chapter one

* * *

-this is my first story so please reveiw it..... its gonna be really good this is only the first chapter though.... but there will be a lot more comming.... so just reveiw ....ok.....toodles...enjoy....-

…_.in a forest clearing Inu-yasha and the gang are in an intense battle with a massive boar demon….._

"BACK LASH WAVE!!!!!" screamed a certain half demon….as he attacked the demon with the tetsuiga…..

"INUYASHA!!!!!!WATCH OUT!!!!" squealed a worried Kagome…..

but she was to late the half demon had already been thrown to the ground…and was pinned to the dirt with a demon claw…..

Kagome quickly shot an arrow at the large beast and hit it in the eye….the boar demon became enraged and charged at the young miko…. With full spead….

"KAGOME!!!!!!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"

Kagome started to run into the forest….. Inuyasha finally got up and went after them ….but not as fast as he wanted since he was wounded …. He finally caught up to them with the help of Sango and kilala….. (poor miroku had to walk) anyways….. Inuyasha unsheathed tetsuiga and began a full out battle with the enlarged pig…. And right as he was about to make the final blow…. He was distracted by a blur ….. the blur flew up to the demon and slaughtered it….. Inuyasha gasped as he saw the blur slow down to a stop and stand over her kill…..

"WHO ….WHAT …..HUH….!!!!!" Inuyasha said flabbergasted on what just happened….

He soon snapped back to reality and looked upon the demon who had done his work for him…. He got angry when he saw it was a younger female demon….. but what really got him was that she was younger then him….and faster….and soon all the blood rushed to his head and his pride got the better of him….. he lashed out at her with tetsuiga in hand and was immediately 'sat' by kagome…..

"You don't attack women….. what are you dense…."lectured Kagome….

"KAGOME!!!!!!ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!!!SHE'S THE ENEMY!!!!!" screamed a very angry hanyou…..

"yes I am serious….we don't even know her…. And besides she helped us…and your just jealous because she killed it and you didn't…" exclaimed kagome…

"I….uh…well…I…" stammered inuyasha "I'm just worried that she would harm us… that's all…. And she looks dangerous…"

Kagome just looked at the half demon and busted out laughing….

"you….you… you mean to tell me … that your afraid of her…!!!"

"pppp…ppppp..hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha!!!"

Kagome was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe…..

"lordy Inuyasha you should really take a chill pill….."

Inuyasha could only stare at her with his head cocked to one side…. He was so confused by her fits of laughter….that he hadn't realized that the mysterious demon girl had disappeared …..

"CRAP!!!!" yelled Inuyasha

"HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID TO TAKE MY EYES OFF HER?"

"It's ok Inuyasha …. I'm sure we will come across that voluptuous maiden again…. And when we do I shall ask for her name…. And for her to bare my children and……

SLAP!!!!!!!!!…. The monk had been cut off by a hand to the face…. The hand belonged to a very enraged exterminator….

"YOUR SUCH A SLEEZE!!!!!" screamed Sango at the top of her lungs….

"oh, do not worry my dear sango….for I have not forgotten about you…darling….don't fear you will always be first on my list…."miroku said with a confident smirk….

His smirk slowly turned from confident to pain stricken….as he felt a searing pain on his left cheek….

"YOU'RE A PIG!!!!" screamed a blushing Sango

TBC…………………………

* * *

He he

This is my first story

So please send me some reviews…

PLEASE…..

I will finish chapter two….. soon…. So please review….

This story is really good….there was a lot of screaming in it to….


	2. a visit from kouga

_the gang (sounds like scoobydoo...) anyways ... the gang is currently walkin towards the next village... enjoy_

* * *

As they were walking towards the next village…Inuyasha heard a very familiar sound… a sound that he hated… "KOUGA…" he growled and sure enough there he was in all his magnificent valor… "Hello mut… I spose you know why I'm here…"… inuyasha just smirked "you flea bitten idiot… get out of here before I kill you…" kouga just laughed at the thought and started searching for Kagome… Kagome and Sango were a little ways ahead of the guys but Kouga was there in no time….

My dear Kagome, it has been far to long… he attempted to kiss her hand but wound up kissing the ground because of inuyasha… "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF!" As usual Kagome sat him and apologized for inuyashas' behavior… (but secretly thanked him for it… truly she was trying so hard not to laugh when inuyasha said what he said…) At any rate… kouga asked kagome if they could talk in private… Kagome agreed inyasha had to be knocked out and tied down.. but anyways…

"Kagome I am here to ask you if you have seen a certain demon… a female that somewhat resembles inuyasha…" he said…

" Oh my gosh we saw her today.. she killed a big boar demon… but I didn't see what she looked like… so you saying that she looked like inuyasha…"

"Yes, and it appears that she must have some history with him because she stopped by our den and asked if we knew an inuyasha… of course we asked her what her business was with him, in fear of your safety.. she simply said … he is my brother…."

Kagome nearly fainted, her heart skipped a beat… all she could do was stare… "You mean to tell me that inuyasha… my inuyasha has a sister…. That he is unaware about…" Kouga answered with a simple yes…

"My god we've got to tell him… I can't believe it… I wonder if sesshomaru knows?" Kagome then started babbling useless nonsense about how inuyasha would handle all of this and pondering what this all meant… Soon they returned to the others… inuyasha was awake and pissed off as ever… when he saw that kouga and kagome were walking towards them… he ripped through his bindings and bounded for kagome…

He picked her up and immediately dove off towards their camp… During dinner Kouga and inuyasha were giving each other death stares while eating… Kagome was still wondering how she was going to break the news to inuyasha…

TBC…………………………..

* * *

well thats another chappie done...wooo 

don't hate me for leaving you hangin...ducks flying objects... jk

i'll write more real soo... hope you liked this chapter

PLEASE REVIEW...


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok so Kouga gave them some useful info so ya…this chapter takes place the next day… when Kouga's departing the group…who knows maybe the gang will encounter Sesshy in this chapter… enjoy…P.S. i know my chapters are short but i think it saves you time._

* * *

"Well thanks for stopping by Kouga…" Kagome chimed… "Don't you worry my Kagome I would travel the entire world just to be by your side…all because you're my WOMAN…"prodded Kouga. "WHY YOU! IF YOU EVER SAY THAT TO KAGOME I'LL…. SHES NOT YOUR WOMAN… GOD GET OVER IT!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Jeeze mutt you handle denial and rejection bad…" Kouga exclaimed… "Guy's I'm not some prize to win… GOSH I'm just a girl! And with that Kagome and Sango started walkin on down the dirt path.. "KAGOME! Wait…" Kouga speed up to her. "I don't see you that way I- …BANG! Kouga took a straight face plant into the dirt.. He had a half-demon foot on his head… Inuyasha pressed on towards Kagome. "Kagome you know that I would never ever think of you that way… we need to talk alone." He said with the most serious of serious faces Kagome had ever seen Inuyasha portray. "Inuyasha get off of Kouga and then we can talk," she exclaimed. Inuyasha relentlessly forced Kouga's still planted head a little deeper then got off.

Sango and Miroku were beside each other b/c they didn't want any part in the quarrel. Kouga swiftly rose up and bid Kagome goodbye instead of picking up with where he left off with Inuyasha. "I'll see ya soon Kagome!" and then with that he was off. " GOD I HATE HIM… WHAT MAKES HIM THINK HE'S SOOOO F'ING GREAT AND POWERFUL… HE'S JUST A MANGY WOLF… I DON'T EVEN THINK THAT HIS TAIL IS REAL.. I THINK IT'S A PART OF HIS MAN SKIRT.. GAWW THAT FAGGOT!" blurted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha Sango and I will leave you two to talk we'll take Shippo and walk on k." said Miroku. "Alright… we'll be with you guys later." Inuyasha said. And so the rest of the gang moved ahead while the agitated half-demon and the girl he's infatuated with walked at a slower pace.

"Inuyasha I know you hate Kouga but in truth y'all are a lot alike you know." Kagome started. "WHAT THE- IM NOTHING LIKE THAT MONGRIL!" he shouted. Kagome cringed, "I AM NOT KOUGA HE'S A KANIVING BASTARD THAT ONLY WANTS ONE THING!" he exclaimed. "AND WHAT DO YOU THINK HE WANTS EXACTLY, MR. BIG AND MIGHTY!" she screamed. (you) he exclaimed inwardly. "I thought it would have been obvious to you by now!" he shouted. "all he wants is you and he thinks you're his woman and that's just-" he stopped, he had finally noticed that Kagome was smiling at him. He blushed ferociously- "what are you smirking at?" he mumbled. "You…" she simply stated. He was drawn aback by her openness. "Inuyasha your soooo silly, I thought it would have been obvious to you that I don't have feelings for Kouga," she said. "I know but he always slinks around you and," he pauses. "And…."she prodded. "And I don't like it…"he blurted. "Inuyasha you know we're just friends.."she stated… " Well I don't like it." he admitted.

Kagome was astonished the wound up half-demon that she loved was FINALLY unraveling and telling her what she had longed to hear for about 4 years.. ESPECIALLY now that the on and off again flings with Kikyo had come to an abrupt halt (but that's another story…) Finally he was telling her what she hoped he had been wanting to tell her for a while. Sure there had been many opportunities for them to let it all out in the open but they were never taken. Now after all these years…

"Kagome… ever since the day I met you my feelings for you have grown… I have struggled in vain and can bear it no longer…" "These past years have been a torment… I have fought against my feelings for Kikyo and I will put them aside and as you to end my agony…." He exclaimed full heartedly…

"I don't understand…." Exclaimed Kagome

"I love you,………………………"he blurted….. "Most ardently" (passionately/devotedly)……. "Please, please be mine…" he finished…

"Oh _I_nuyasha I…" she started but they were interrupted buy far off screams….

TBC...

* * *

Another cliffy... Run's from mob... anyways.. the next chapter will be up sometime soon...

Love y'all bunches..

Please review... PLEASE...


End file.
